criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dylann Roof
|birth place = Columbia, South Carolina |job = Landscaper |pathology = Mass Murderer Homegrown Terrorist |mo = Shooting |victims = 9 killed 1 injured |charges = 9 counts of Hate crime act resulting in death 3 counts of Hate crime act involving an attempt to kill 9 counts of Obstruction of exercise of religion resulting in death 3 counts of Obstruction of exercise of religion involving an attempt to kill and use of a dangerous weapon 9 counts of using a firearm to commit murder during and relation to a crime of violence 9 counts of murder 3 counts of attempted murder 1 count of possession of a weapon during the commission of a violent crime |sentence = Death Life imprisonment |capture = June 18, 2015 |image = Dylann Roof.jpeg |time = March 2-April 26, 2015 June 17-18, 2015 |status = Incarcerated }} Dylann Storm Roof is an American Mass Murderer who was the perpetrator of the Charleston church shooting that took place on June 17th, 2015, which killed 9 people and injured one other individual in an attempt to ignite a race war between White/Caucasian people and the African American community. Background Dylann Roof was born on April 3rd, 1994 in Columbia, South Carolina to Franklin Bennett Roof, a carpenter and construction contractor, and Amelia "Amy" Cowles, a bartender. Before his birth, his parents divorced but temporarily reconciled when he was born. When Dylann was five, his father married to Paige Mann in November of 1999. This marriage lasted until 2009. The Roofs mainly lived in South Carolina, though between 2005-2008, they temporarily moved to the Florida Keys. However it is not known if Roof himself attended any of the local schools while he resided there. Within nine years, Dylann attended seven schools within two South Carolina counties which included the White Knoll High School in Lexington, where he had to repeat the ninth grade and finish it up in another school shortly thereafter. He stopped attending classes in 2010 and it was believed by his family that he dropped out of school and alternated between taking drugs and playing video games. It was also believed that he was on the rolls of a local Evangelical Lutheran congregation, but it was unclear if he attended any sermons recently. According to a 2009 affidavit in a file for Paige Mann's divorce from Franklin Bennett, Dylann had exhibited several behaviors of obsessive compulsive disorder as he grew older such as obsessing over germs and insisting on having his hair cut in a specific way. During his middle school years, Dylann exhibited an interest in smoking marijuana, having once been caught spending money on it. Prior to the events of the Charleston Church shooting, Dylann has had several run-ins with law enforcement. On March 2nd, 2015, Dylann was questioned by police about an incident that took place on February 28th at the Columbiana Centre in Columbia where he entered the mall wearing all black clothing and asked rather unsettling questions. During questioning, police found a bottle of Suboxone and arrested Dylann on a misdemeanor charge of drug possession, which led to him being banned from stepping foot on the grounds of the Columbiana Centre for one year. On March 13th, 2015, Dylann was investigated for loitering in his parked car near a park in downtown Columbia. An off-duty police officer recognized him from his March 2nd questioning and called a colleague in order to investigate. The police officer conducted the search of Dylann's vehicle and found a forearm grip for an AR-15 semiautomatic rifle and six unloaded magazines which were capable of holding 40 rounds of ammunition. When asked about it, Dylann responded that he wanted to purchase an AR-15, but he did not have enough money to do so. Dylann wasn't charged for this incident mainly for the reasoning that it wasn't illegal in South Carolina to possess a firearm grip. On April 26th, 2015, Dylann was arrested for trespassing on the Columbiana Centre grounds in violation of his one year ban from the premises, resulting in him getting banned from there for three additional years. Charleston Church Shooting At around 9:05 p.m. on Wednesday June 17th, 2015, the Charleston Police Department started receiving several phone calls of a shooting at the Emanuel African Methodist Episcopal Church in downtown Charleston, South Carolina. During the hours before the shooting started, Dylann Roof entered the church, asked for Pickney, sat down next to him and participated in a bible study alongside several other attendees. At some point during the sermon, Dylann began to disagree when the group got to the point of discussing scripture. After waiting until the other participants started praying, Dylann pulled out a Glock 41 .45-caliber handgun from a fanny pack he was carrying and aimed the firearm at Susie Jackson. Tywanza Sanders, tried to talk Roof down and asked him why he was attacking churchgoers. Dylan responded, "I have to do it. You rape our women and you're taking over our country. And you have to go." When Dylann announced his intention to shoot everyone, Tywanza dove in front of Susie Jackson and was shot first in the crossfire. Roof then shot at several other victims while shouting racial slurs and reportedly said, "Y'all want something to pray about? I'll give you something to pray about." before reloading his gun five times. It was believed by relatives of the victims as well as Dot Scott that as the shooting transpired, Dylann spared Felicia Sanders stating that he needed a survivor to tell many others of what happened as he was going to shoot himself and leave her behind to tell his story. He then turned the gun to his head in an attempt to commit suicide, but became infuriated when he learned that he was out of ammunition. He then shouted racial slurs over the bodies of the victims before fleeing the church. Aftermath After the church shooting, the attack was categorized and treated as a hate crime and officials from the FBI were called in to assist with the investigation and a manhunt for Dylann Roof ensued. The next morning, a woman named Debbie Dills provided a tip to police when she noticed Dylann's car (a black Hyundai Elantra with South Carolina plates and a three-flag "Confederate States of America" bumper decoration) on U.S. Route 74 and recalled it from security footage taken at the church and distributed to the media. When she got closer, she recognized the haircut Roof had and called her employer, who called the police, and then she tailed him for 35 miles until she was certain that the police were moving in for an arrest. Roof's half-sister also reported him to the authorities after seeing his photo on the news. At 10:44 a.m., Dylan Roof was arrested at a traffic stop in Shelby, North Carolina which was approximately 245 miles from the massacre. He was charged for 9 counts of hate crime action resulting in death, 3 counts of hate crime action involving an attempt to kill, 9 counts of obstruction of exercise of religion resulting in death, 3 counts of obstruction of exercise of religion involving an attempt to kill and use of a dangerous weapon, 9 counts of using a firearm to commit murder during and relation to a crime of violence, 9 counts of murder, 3 counts of attempted murder and 1 count of possession of a firearm during the commission of a violent crime. He has been sentenced to death in federal court and to life imprisonment in state court with nine life sentences and is currently incarcerated at the United States Penitentiary, Terre Haute in Terre Haute, Indiana. The shooting was condemned by many people including several white supremacists like Harold Covington and Andrew Anglin. On August 4th, 2016, Dylann was beaten by a fellow inmate, Dwayne Marion Stafford, while detained at the Charleston County Detention Center. Roof was not seriously injured although he suffered from hits and bruises to the body and face and he was allowed to return to his cell after being examined by the jail's medical personnel. Stafford managed to exit his unlocked cell door, slip through a steel door with a narrow vertical window, and proceeding down the stairs to the jail's protective custody unit to reach Roof. At the time of the attack, Dylann was left alone after two detention officers assigned to be with him left with one of them being called away to take on another task while the other went on break. Since the incident, Roof and his attorney stated that no charges would be pressed. On the night after his attack on Roof, Stafford was released after paying a $100,000 bond. In 2017, tragedy struck again at a church when on September 24th, Emanuel Kidega Samson killed one person and injured seven others at the Burnette Chapel Church of Christ in Antioch, Tennessee in an attempt to kill 10 white churchgoers in what was believed to be a retaliation for the shooting of 9 African-American churchgoers in the Charleston church shooting that was committed by Roof. In March 2018, Dylann's 18 year old sister, Morgan, was arrested after being charged with two counts of carrying weapons (a knife and pepper spray) on school property and possession of marijuana. She is currently facing her charges at the Alvin S. Glenn Detention Center in Columbia, South Carolina. Her arrest followed a threat on Snapchat where she hoped that students attending the National School Walkout on Tuesday March 14th would get shot. Modus Operandi Dylann Roof shot up the church and targeted African American churchgoers with a Glock 41 .45-caliber handgun in an attempt to ignite a race war between Whites/Caucasians and the African American community. According to his manifesto, he targeted the church because of it's history. Known Victims * June 17, 2015: The Charleston Church Shooting **Clementa Carlos Pinckney (deceased) **Cynthia Graham Hurd (deceased) **Susie Jackson (deceased) **Ethel Lee Lance (deceased) **DePayne Middleton-Doctor (deceased) **Tywanza Sanders (deceased) **Daniel L. Simmons (deceased) **Sharonda Coleman-Singleton (deceased) **Myra Thompson (deceased) **Felicia Sanders (survived) On Criminal Minds TBA Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dylann_Roof https://real-life-villains.fandom.com/wiki/Dylann_Roof https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charleston_church_shooting https://www.teenvogue.com/story/morgan-roof-dylann-roof-sister-arrested-weapons-student-walkout https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burnette_Chapel_shooting Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Stubs Category:Real Life Terrorists